The Riddle of White Day
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue. What is the red-haired princess doing on white day ? Find out yourself :)


Ya minna ! I haven't upload a story in like a year or more ? I'm sorry ;;.;;

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fan fic !

Btw, please mind my grammar, romaji and spelling errors qwq

* * *

**The Riddle of White Day**

Roses are red violets are blue, together they make up a good combination for a gift. I would love to give the other home-made chocolates but I have the ingredients to make it, moreover, I don't even know the recipe !

So I made up my mind and went with flowers.

* * *

"Ohayou~"

"Ohayou Jae-Ha, would you mind helping me with something ?"

"Sure, anything for a beautiful women~" Jae-Ha suddenly had a shiver and imagining that there were eyes glaring at him (which was true).

"Ok ! Let's go now ~"

"Wo hime-sama stop right there, where are you heading to ?"

"It's none of your business Hak."

"Oh yes it is, it's my job to watch over you."

"But I have Jae-Ha coming with me so you don't have to worry ~"

"Oh that makes me even worrier… You know I can do better in protecting you than him !" he said jealously.

"Oh but Yona picked me so what can you- Ouch ! That hurts man !" Jae-Ha was punched by Hak in the stomach and then Hak glared at him again.

"Hak !" Yona said furiously, "This is an order, please stay here with the others and let Jae-Ha follow me."

"But hime-sa-" Hak was speechless when he looked at the red-haired's eyes. "Ok ok but make sure you come back in one piece, well just hime-sama, I don't really mind if you are eaten by a beast or something…"

"Hidoi yo (That's cruel/terrible of you) Hak !" Jae-Ha replied with tears flowing out from his eyes like a water fall.

"Jaa, we'll be takng our leave ! See ya !"

"Kiwosukete (Be careful/Take care) ne !"

"Un !"

* * *

"Nee Yona, how far are we going to ?"

"Hmm… About 10 miles ?"

"I see… Hmm… WAIT WHAT !? 10 MILES !? Y-You must be joking right ?"

"Do I look like I'm joking ?"

"Fine… Why is it that we have to go so far ? Do you want to meet someone ?" Jae-Ha sighed.

"Hmm… Let's just say that I want to get something for someone."

They continued their journey.

* * *

"-k ! Hak ! Hak ! OI WAKE UP !"

"H-Huh ? What's the matter ?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER !? YOU'RE THE MATTER ! You can't just go sleeping when the princess is not around ! We have a lot of work to do !"

"… You're a bother, go away shiro hebi (white snake)! ! I need my beauty sleep !"

"FOR THE LATE TIME I'M NOT A SNAKE AND THAT'S IT ! SHIN-AH !"

"Yes Hakuryuu ?"

"Throw him into the pond."

"OK."

"Wait- S-Shin-Ah what are you- AHHH !" Hak was all wet.

"Damn you white snake ! I'll get reveng-"

"CAN YOU ALL BE QUITE FOR ONCE ! I KNOW YOU ALL MISS THE PRINCESS BUT YOU SHOULDN'T FIGHT ! And Ki-Ja is right, we have a lot of work to do ! So stop being such a lazy dump and get to work former general !" said the pissed Yun.

"Fine."

"Good. Shin-Ah you go to the near by village with Zeno to get some food. Ki-Jyou will collect fire wood and Hak, you will help me with the laundry and collect some herbs."

"Hai !" said everyone and they all went to work.

* * *

Yona and Jae-Ha had finished almost half of their journey to their destination. They were peacefully enjoying (not so much because the weather was so damn hot) until they came across something under a very old wooden bridge.

"Jae-Ha, did you hear something ?"

"Hmm ? No ?"

"Heheheheh… Oishi mitai desu yo (It looks delicious) !"

"Ok… Now I hear something... Let's be careful Yona."

"H-Hai !" Yona was shivering a little.

Suddenly a beast jumped out from under the bridge. It was short, had a long nose, messy brown hair and it's clothes were torn. They had never seen it before but it definitely resembled to a cranky troll.

"You shall answer a riddle and a question before you can pass. If wrong, you'll be my main course tonight. Heheh…" the troll smirked thinking that she can't answer the question because one from the pass 6 centuries have ever answered them correctly.

"A riddle ? Ok I guess…" said Yona.

"Looks like fun !" said Jae-Ha.

The troll smirked again, "Ok, here is the riddle, 'When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you share me, you don't have me. What am I ?' You have 3 chances."

"Hmm… Pretty girls ?" Jae-Ha tried.

"Nope. 2 more chances."

"Jae-Ha ! choose wisely please !"

"G-Gomen (Sorry) Yona."

"It's ok, we still have 2."

"Come on ! I don't have all day !" said the troll with an impatient temper.

Yona thought for a while, 'What is the thing that when we have we feel like sharing, but if we shared, we don't have it anymore…"

Some memories from the past replayed in Yona's head. Then, the replayed memories went slower when it reached the time when Kang Tae-Jun found out that she was alive and promised that he will not speak of the princess to anyone.

"Is it a promise ?"

"No but as you are going to be y dinner anyway I'll give you a tip, it's close to promise heheh…"

"Greater than a promise… A secret ?" Yona said.

"Yes a secret ! You are correct. Wait… YOU GUESSED IT CORRECTLY ? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE !" the troll said in fear.

"YATTA (Yeah) !" Yona and Jae-Ha shouted with joy.

The troll was still trembling with shock.

"W-Wait ! Y-You still haven't won just yet. The question is, "Who do you want to spend your whole life with ? Note that I know that if you are lying. Hehehe."

"Pffft-" Jae-Ha laughed so hard that his stomach hurt so much.

"E-h- Ehh !?" Yona looked at the troll in shock and blushed because of the question.

"Come on Yona-chan, just answer him honestly ~ It's not that I don't know that you like H-"

"Urusai (Shut up)! F-Fine ! I'll answer you…"

_~**SOME TIME PASSED** (not revealing the answer but I think that you all know who Yona likes)~_

"To think that you would answer honestly… Fine both of you can pass." The troll sighed.

"Yeah ! Finally !"

"Come on Yona, let's hurry ! We don't want to be late for dinner do we ?"

"Hai~"

"Matte (Wait), anata no namae wa nandesuka ? (what's your name)"

"Yona desu ~"

'Yona ka… Ii namae desu (It's a nice name)… I'll remember it for sure !'

* * *

"Hmm… The sun is gonna set soon, I wonder where is Yona and Jae-Ha ? I hope that they didn't get into chaos." said Yun with a worried expression.

"They will be fine ! Besides, she has the Green Dragon accompanying her !" Zeno said.

"I hope so…"

"Yatta ! We are finally here !"

"Oh so this is the place…"

"Shh… Himitsu dayo ! (It's a secret)"

"Hai. So what did you want to get ?"

"Heheh this ~"

"A flower?"

"These are not ordinary flowers that you can get anywhere, this is middlemist camellia that are very very rare. They usually only can be found in China and New Zealand but China secretly exported some to do business and the flower shop here bought one and sold it at a very high price."

"A very high price ? Then, may I ask where did you get the money to buy it ?"

"Actually I have been secretly saving up money to buy this flower… Please don't tell anyone about this Jae-Ha… Onegai ne (Please)!"

"Hai hai… Wakatta wakatta (I know)…"

Yona hugged Jae-Ha tightly and he blushed a little. After that, they rushed back to the others with Jae-Ha carrying Yona as the sun was about to set.

* * *

**_HUGE TIME SKIP_**

"Minna (Guys), we are back !"

"Okairi nasai (Welcome back) !" said Ki-Ja with a happy expression to see the princess back safely.

"Oh you're finally back ? Dinner's almost ready ! Just wait for a while."

Jae-Ha whispered to Yona, "Nee Yona-chan, you don't want the flower to wilt do you ?"

"Ahh ! Yes of course not. I'll be back in a bit."

"Hai ~ Good luck ~!" Jae-Ha waved to Yona.

Yona went to the river near by to get water for the flower. When she was about to reach the river, she saw a figure at the river. She walked quietly and slowly to avoid being noticed just in case. But, she didn't expect to find Hak there. She felt so relieved and nervous at the same time. Hak also noticed Yona's presence and turn around to face her.

"So you're back huh ? Okairi."

"Un."

"What's that you have there ?"

"E-Erm… It's just a flower… I'm gonna fill some water into this bottle and out it inside."

"Souka… Then, how about I help you ?"

"O-Ok…" Yona handed over the bottle to Hak and he start to fill it with water. Then, he handed it back to Yona.

"Arigatou (Thank you)."

"Douitaishimashite (Your welcome)."

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. The sound of the crickets and other insects can be heard.

"A-Ano, Hak…" Yona broke the silence.

"Hmm ?"

"Happy White Day !" Yona presented the flower that she put into the bottle to Hak. Hak was very shocked and speechless. After a minute, Hak finally gave a response. He hugged her tightly in his arms and whispered to into her ears.

"Thank you, I love you."

Yona was filled with tears and replied, "I love you too."

Hak then gently lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips passionately. Yona gladly accepted the kiss.

"Shall we head back to the others ?"

"Hai !"

They walked happily hand in hand back to the group.

* * *

"Hmm… They finally did it huh…" Jae-Ha was watching the scene on a branch of a tree and smiled.

* * *

Minna ! I hope you enjoyed the crappy one-shot ;;w;;

Please leave a review. I'll be very glad if you do no matter if it's good or bad. But please don't be _TOO_ harsh ;;u;;

Till next time !


End file.
